Recently, with a remarkable development of the information technology (IT) industry, the liquid crystal display (LCD) industry which is one of the core components of the IT industry has been also developed as a medium for transferring various information in the modern industrial society developed to be a highly developed information age.
A polarizing plate is one of the main components of a flat panel display such as an LCD or an organic EL. For example, a liquid crystal display panel has a configuration in which polarizing films are attached to both sides of a liquid crystal cell. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a general shape of the polarizing plate. Referring to FIG. 1, a polarizing plate 1 includes a central polarizing film 6, and protective films 2 and 3 attached to both sides of the polarizing film 6 by adhesive layers 4 and 5. The protective films 2 and 3 are disposed at upper and lower sides of the polarizing film 6 to prevent the damage of the polarizing film 6.